Infection with hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a major cause of human liver disease throughout the world. More than 85% of all infected individuals become chronically infected. Chronic HCV infection accounts for 30% of all cirrhosis, end-stage liver disease, and liver cancer in the United States. The CDC estimates that the number of deaths due to HCV will increase to 38,000/year by the year 2010.
While initial therapy consisted of interferon alone, the combination of interferon alpha-2b with ribavirin for either 24 or 48 weeks is currently the most efficacious approved therapy for the treatment of chronic HCV infection. However, there are many adverse side effects associated with this therapy (flu-like symptoms, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia, and depression from interferon, as well as anemia induced by ribavirin). Furthermore, this therapy is less effective against infections caused by HCV genotype 1 which constitutes about 75% of all HCV infections.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a significant need to identify compounds with the ability to inhibit HCV. The present invention provides novel anti-infective agents which are HCV polymerase inhibitors.